Entrevista al botón Nº4 del ascensor de la 12va
by navel20
Summary: El título es literal de lo que se va a leer: LA ENTREVISTA OBJETIVA: Entrevista al botón Nº4 del ascensor de la doceava de N.York


**Como dije en el foro donde colgué esto por primera vez: Por favor… ante todo: mente abierta. Creo que no hay nada parecido por aquí. Soy consciente que a unos les puede gustar y a otros no.**

**Hay una frase en la que se pone el nombre del foro original donde lo colgué. Como ****no quiero que se considere como spam lo he borrado, pero tendría que ponerse.**

* * *

Ahora que estamos de vacaciones, he cogido libreta en mano y me he acercado a Nueva York para realizar unas entrevistas a unos personajes fundamentales en la vida de Castle y Beckett. Todos conocemos a Richard Castle a Katherine Beckett, a Lanie Parish, Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, incluso Perlmutter. Pero los gran olvidados son estos personajes a los que he tenido el orgullo de entrevistar y que permanecen ocultos a la vista de todos pero que sin ellos, la vida de estas personas no serían lo mismo. Voy a intentar descubrir un poco sus vidas y que relación tienen con los personajes principales de la trama de Castle.

Estas entrevistas saldrán con una periodicidad no confirmada de los lunes.

Sin más dilación os presento…

La entrevista objetiva…. Los personajes nunca entrevistados del mundo Castleliano.

Hoy para comenzar tenemos ni más ni menos que con nosotros

**"Al botón Nº4 del ascensor de la doceava de Nueva York"**

.

.

**- Muy buenas señor botón Nº 4 del ascensor de la doceava de N.Y.**

- Hola, muy buenas.

**- ¿Cómo está usted?**

- Bien… aquí estamos… anclado al cajón.

**- Lo primero, darle las gracias por su colaboración y permitirme hacerle esta entrevista porque esta es la primera que hago a un personaje tan cercano en la vida de los policías de y que además recibe la visita habitual del famoso escritor Richard Castle**

- Pues sí señor… señorita… las gracias se las tengo que dar yo por haberme llamado… en verdad también es una ocasión especial para mí y más en este foro que os dedicáis en exclusiva al mundo de Castle. El que os hayáis fijado en mi pequeña figura dentro del mundo tan importante del mundo de los policías y del Sr. Castle me ha encantado

**- Cuénteme usted… Sr. Nº4 del ascensor de la doceava… ¿Cuál es su misión realmente? ¿Quién es usted? Descríbanos un poco para aquel que no siga Castle y no lo conozca… ¿Cuál es su función y a que se dedica usted?**

- Bueno, verá usted… yo pertenezco a la botonera interior del ascensor del precinto de policía de Nueva York. Ahí trabajamos todos mis hermanos y yo. Nuestra función principal es la de indicarle al moto-reductor del ascensor cuando tiene que parar para que al abrir las puertas la gente pueda salir… nuestra misión no es diferente a la de cualquier otro botón de ascensor del mundo.

**- ¿Siente que su misión es importante?**

- Pues… sí, la verdad es que sí. Las personas que montan en la caja del ascensor nos aprietan para indicar el piso y cuando se abren las puertas muchas veces ni siquiera miran hacia afuera… siguen hablando y no miran hacia delante. Mi misión es dura porque si no doy el aviso en el momento correcto el motor para antes o después creando un peldaño que eso haría que la gente tropezase y cayese… la verdad es que mis hermanos y yo hacemos un buen trabajo porque vemos que las personas entran y salen relajadas… Aunque parezca contradictorio que nos obvien, que no se acuerden de nosotros significa que hacemos un buen trabajo.

**- ¿Qué es lo que más te cuesta en tu trabajo?**

- Bueno… verás, son varias cosas. Una, quizás la más importante sea la de hacer parar en el momento justo para no crear un escalón con la caja que ya te he comentado, pero para mí otra cosa importante es el aspecto.

**- ¿Aspecto?**

- Sí… yo soy un botón redondo ¿sabes? Des estos botones redondos con el número dentro y como no estoy anclado me doy vueltas. De tanto tocarme y pulsarme a veces empiezo a girar y sin darme cuenta ya estoy ladeado. Me hace sentirme mal cuando veo a la gente girar la cabeza porque no me ven bien… me gusta que mi Nº4 esté bien derecho, eso hace sentirme bien… y guapo. No tengo iluminación dentro porque no soy rico, eso es para los Nº4 de los hoteles… pero con mi humilde cartoncillo Nº4 bien puesto me hace sentirme igual de orgulloso y presentable que esos estirados y mimados de los hoteles. Pero claro… eso soy yo, tengo que decirte que mi hermano de la planta baja, es un haragán, como él tiene el O le da igual mantenerse derecho y así se pasa la vida vagueando y le da igual estar derecho que torcido.

**- ¿Te gusta que te toquen?**

- Hombre… mujer… la verdad es que… sí. Pero hay veces que no.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que más molesta que te hagan?**

- Hay gente que te pulsa una vez y suave. Con ellos da gusto servirles, pero hay otros que te pulsan 15 veces al menos y fuerte, los muy… no se dan cuenta que me hacen daño, a veces hasta chirrío y por muchas veces que me pulsen, no se dan cuenta que yo ya sé dónde quieren ir. Con sólo una vez es suficiente.

**- ¿Te ha pulsado la detective Beckett?**

- Claro. Al igual que todo el departamento de homicidios

**- ¿Y Castle?**

- Sí, él menos. Pero también.

**- ¿Cómo describirías cuando te utilizan? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

- Verás… al principio, hace 4 años Castle apenas me apretaba, sólo cuando venía solo con sus cafés. Se notaba que no tenía confianza en el precinto y que era Beckett la que mandaba en este territorio. Últimamente ya me presiona más veces, se nota que Castle ya es parte de la comisaría y eso se traduce en que le dejan tocar más cosas.

**- ¿Hay mucha diferencia entre hacerlo uno y otro?**

- Bueno… veamos… Beckett es policía y tiene los vicios de policía. A veces, cuando viene de una detención o de un operativo y no le ha salido bien, se desestresa conmigo de igual forma que lo hacen sus compañeros, me aprieta repetidamente y fuertemente hasta que se cierran las puertas. Sé que esto que hacen es una vía de escape de su frustración así que si les quito parte de tensión, también me hace sentir bien con mi trabajo. Ahora… cuando tiene un día bueno se nota. La detective Beckett no llega a acariciarme dando vueltas a mi circunferencia antes de apretarme pero sí lo hace de una manera delicada y eso se agradece.

**- ¿Qué me dices de Castle?**

- Se nota que es un tío rico. Una vez a la semana se hace la manicura y eso se nota. Da gusto cuando te aprieta recién llegado de la barbería y no como esos… que ni se lavan las manos después de ir al cuarto de baño. Cuando lo paso realmente mal es con la época de los resfriados. Me siento responsable que al tocarme un enfermo le pueda transmitir la enfermedad al que está sano.

**- ¿Tienes a alguien favorito para que te pulse?**

- Bueno… en general prefiero a las chicas, Lanie cuando sube a hacer alguna visita también me gusta… un toque, firme, enérgico, pero sin pasarse de fuerza. Su forma de tocarme también es muy deliciosa.

**- Supongo que por tu posición dentro de este ascensor habrás visto y oído muchas cosas.**

- Jo, jo, jo, jo. Si yo te contara… peleas, reconciliaciones…

**- ¿Puedes contar algo?**

- Quien mejor te puede contar es el presumido de mi hermano "Stop"

**- ¿Por qué presumido?**

- Porque como él va vestido de rojo destacando sobre el resto se cree que es más que los demás. Sobretodo porque cuando lo usan es porque va a suceder algo.

**- ¿No nos puedes contar nada?**

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

**- Por ejemplo… ¿Qué pasó con Natalie Rhodes cuando se hizo pasar por Beckett? ¿hasta que piso llegaron besándose Castle y ella?**

- Eso… la verdad es que no te puedo contar mucho, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre Castle se apoyaron sobre mí y sobre mis hermanos, no vimos nada, pero pudimos sentir la presión de la espalda de Castle sobre nosotros y… para serte sincero. Al final, cuando llegaron al piso de abajo Natalie no lo empujaba mucho para llegar a sus labios. En un principio sí, por la sorpresa, pero luego dejaron de ejercer presión sobre nosotros. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja ella salió enseguida pero Castle se quedó un par de segundos dentro. Luego se fue tras ella.

**- ¿Has visto alguna relación más?**

- Je, je, je. Claro.

**- ¿Lanie - Espósito?**

- Por supuesto, esa relación es conocida por todos los objetos de la 4ª y sótano 1. Incluyendo a mi hermano el Stop.

**- Hmmmm… ¿Qué me dices de Castle y Beckett?**

- Ellos son de otra forma, no son pareja pero se nota cuando andan bien las cosas entre ellos. Pero no ha habido nada serio… como mucho alguna vez que me apretaron a la vez pero quitaron los dedos rápidamente. A eso no lo puedo llamar relación aunque sí se notaba que había química en esos dedos.

**- Y… ¿Alguno de ellos con otras personas?**

- Claro. Y entre compañeros.

**- ¿Entre compañeros? ¿Me estás diciendo que Beckett tuvo algo con… Espósito? Por ejemplo.**

- Nooo, eso lo has dicho tú. Ellos, delante de mí no han hecho nada.

**- ¿Cómo? Veamos… se me ocurre… pero es imposible…**

- ¿El qué?

**- Para mí es una locura pero… has dicho… ¿Entre compañeros? Y… ¿Me quieres decir?... ¿Espósto y Ryan?**

- Ja, ja, ja. Desde luego ellos tienen una buena relación… de hermanos, claro. Aunque con unas copas y una misión de incógnito… pueden simular cosas que no son y… hasta aquí te puedo contar.

**- Veamos… ¿Qué me dices de tí? ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Estas enamorado?**

- Yo…

**- ¡Anda! ¿Seguro que no tienes luz en tu interior? Te acabas de poner todo colorado.**

- La verdad es que sí… me gusta…

**- ¿Quien?**

- Es que todos los botones andamos detrás de ella. Nos tiene deslumbrados con su belleza, con su luz titilante y su manera de poner un ambiente tenue y relajante… la verdad es que estoy coladito por La Luz del ascensor. Pero al igual que mis hermanos la mayoría andamos detrás de ella.

**- ¿No crees que puedes llegar a algo con ella?**

- La verdad es que es complicado… ella allá arriba, yo aquí abajo… y sin podernos mover… el que tiene más ventaja y es con quien habla más es mi hermano el Nº7, ya que está más cerca de ella y nadie lo cubre… yo… como estoy en medio y aguantando a mis hermanos de arriba… simplemente soy uno más en la fila.

**- ¿No podrías hacer algo al respecto? ¿cambiarte tu posición con algún hermano?**

- A ver… ante todo somos profesionales. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ahora nos da por intercambiar las posiciones? Esto sería un desastre. La gente que quiere ir al garaje se bajaría en la azotea, los detenidos por robos irían al de antidroga y así con todo el mundo… no, no, no. Por mucho que me duela, ante todo somos profesionales. Mis hermanos y yo nos respetamos, cada uno intenta llamar su atención de alguna manera pero siempre con un juego limpio entre todos.

**- ¿Se podría decir que te llevas bien con todos los elementos del ascensor?**

- Pues… sí. En general sí. Los únicos que nos amargan la vida son los botones de llamada del exterior, los que están en cada planta. Siempre nos dicen que ellos se enteran de todo y que siempre ven la luz del sol… pero para mí que son ellos los amargados porque están solos y no tienen ni con quien hablar. Sólo tienen compañía cuando se abren las puertas y nos ven esos 5 segundos de espera.

**- Cambiando de tema ¿De todos los departamentos quienes son los que más os aprietan? ¿Por ejemplo, a tu hermano de Stop? Porque está claro que a ti sería los del departamento de homicidios.**

- Como dices te lo tendría que decir mi hermano, pero… creo que los del departamento antidroga… ya sabes hay mucha gente a la que tienen entrevistar y que es de ese mundillo así que paran el ascensor para… ya sabes… ir más relajados o eliminar pruebas por la rendija del suelo de la caja.

**- ¿Te da miedo cuando sube este tipo de gente?**

- Bueno… realmente no. Los más peligrosos son cuando suben a gente violenta, una vez uno nos dio un puntapié y hundió a varios de mis hermanos. Tengo que dar gracias al servicio técnico que nos reparó y a la señora de la limpieza que nos dio lustre. Este círculo metálico que nos rodea también nos protege en estos casos.

**- Pero también habrás tenido algún momento bueno.**

- Sí, claro… por ejemplo cuando la detective Beckett le hizo el truco de magia a Castle y sacó un ramo de flores de papel de la manga. Es raro verla así y haciendo este tipo de cosas. Me da la impresión que es una mujer muy divertida pero que no lo muestra… espero que fuera de aquí sí lo haga.

**- ¿Y que hizo Castle en esa ocasión?**

- Pues sonrió y en cuando se cerraron las puertas se rió abiertamente. Le gustó mucho que ella le hiciese esa broma porque se le veía un poco decaído, se notaba que necesitaba ese tipo de humor, así que aprovechando que no había nadie para mirar la abrazó cariñosamente en la bajada, luego en planta baja se marcharon al carrito de comida rápida. Al cabo de un rato llegó la detective Beckett, sola pero radiante, da gusto cuando nuestros compañeros se van a casa con una sonrisa. Parece raro, pero cuando no la ve ninguno de los humanos de por aquí, ella es cuando mejor expresa su estado de ánimo.

**- ¿También gastáis bromas vosotros? ¿os entretenéis de alguna manera?**

- Bueno… en general cumplimos con nuestra obligación pero eso no quita que alguna vez nos lo queramos pasar bien. Por ejemplo, nos enteramos que los detectives Ryan, Beckett y Espósito querían gastarle una broma a Castle por un caso en que había abierto una tumba Maya. Como estábamos un poco aburridos se nos ocurrió darle más realismo y ayudar en ese susto a Castle. Fue bastante divertido cómo entre todos asustamos a Castle. Nosotros le dijimos al motor que se parase y luego él hizo un arranque a trompicones para que se balancease la caja, el motor es un cachondo y sabe que ese balanceo acojona a la gente. Para rematar mi amada parpadeó y se apagó para dejarlo a oscuras, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No hay nada como un poco de oscuridad para dar inseguridad a las personas.

**- Ja, ja, ja, ja… Muy graciosos. ¿alguna cosa más?**

- Bueno… la broma que gastamos habitualmente es la de parar en todos los pisos aunque no haya nadie. Ésta que le gastamos a Castle se salía de lo normal. La verdad es que nos divertimos bastante. Pero eso lo hacemos todos ¿de acuerdo? Me acuerdo que el botón de fuera quiso gastarle una broma parecida cuando ocurrió el caso del fantasma. Se encendió antes que él lo tocase, quiso hacerle creer que había un fantasma… ¿vaya tontería, verdad? Los fantasmas no existen.

**- Ya… y eso me lo dice un botón de ascensor… Y… ¿no habéis hecho nada por él?**

- Oh, sí… eso también… pero… ese día él estaba triste… hicimos lo que pudimos para no molestarlo, se le veía triste y no quisimos ni molestarlo a que nos apretase

**- ¿A qué día te refieres exactamente?**

- A ver… no hace mucho… fue cuando Castle se enteró que Beckett recordaba lo que sucedió el día del funeral de Montgomery.

**- ¿Qué hicisteis?**

- Él vino muy deprimido, enfadado, sorprendido… la verdad es que si yo estoy en su lugar no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado… él quería irse rápidamente de la planta, alejarse. Por eso vino aquí para irse, pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas él pasó al fondo ni se preocupó en pulsarnos. Se notaba que estaba pensando en las palabras de ella. Así, que en lugar de esperar a que apretara a mi hermano el NºO pues fuimos nosotros los que cerramos la puerta y lo dejamos con sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la noticia? Porque eso sucedió en la sala de interrogatorios.**

- Bueno… aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, todos los objetos nos llevamos bien y los picaportes de las salas de interrogatorios se enteran de todo lo que sucede a dos bandas, tanto lo que pasa dentro de la sala como fuera, se enteró lo que ocurrió dentro y enseguida lo dijo por la otra manilla. Todos nos enteramos de lo que pasaba al instante.

**- Para finalizar ¿has tenido algún problema serio aquí? Ya sea con tu trabajo o con alguien al pulsarte.**

- Yo personalmente no. Bueno… nada grave, un par de veces que no me di cuenta que me apretaban y tuvieron que hacerlo con más fuerza. Pero enseguida me repuse.

El que tuvo el problema más gordo… le sucedió a mi hermano Nº6. Tuvo una crisis de identidad. Se creía que era el Nº9 y no paraba el ascensor en su piso, siempre tiraba el ascensor para arriba… nos costó bastante convencerle que era el Nº 6 pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta que el edificio sólo tenía 7 plantas volvió a su vida normal.

**- Bueno… muchas gracias por atenderme y dar sus palabras a (##NOMBRE DEL FORO DE ORIGEN##). Espero que esta entrevista sea bien recibida.**

- El placer ha sido mío, y si hay alguna otra pregunta de sus lectores, yo se la responderé encantado en la próxima visita que nos haga.

**- Gracias.**

- Saludos y… deja que te abra las puertas del cuarto piso.


End file.
